soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Leviathan
The Leviathan is the fourth boss faced by Rayman and friends in Rayman: The Return. It resembles a huge viperfish Appearance The Leviathan closely resembles a huge Viperfish. The monster is dark black in color with yellow spots on its body that glow in the dark. It has a long lure on its back that ends in a light. It has dark blue eyes and has periwinkle fins on its body that are sharp in appearance to resemble spikes. It has long, sharp teeth that appear from its mouth. Boss Fight At first the heroes start on a beach-like level away from the fish fortress. The heroes have to dive down to the ocean and avoid numerous Jellyfish and Fish Harpooners. A crack in the ground will take them to the abyss zone where you'll end up in a dark cave with just a small light illuminating it which stands on the above middle of the screen. All a hero needs to do is grab the light which will intensify enough to bright the room. The Leviathan will wake up after being hurt by the grab and attacks the players. The monster will stay in the background attacking the heroes. The creature will attack by: biting a corner, dimming the lights and biting an unsuspecting area, shoot electrical balls from its lure and finally, shake its body hard enough to make rocks tumble down. To hit it, wait until it does its rock-tumbling attack and grab the lure when it is vulnerable. The grab will hurt the monster which will swim away and break the cave's right wall, enabling passage through for the heroes. The monster will stop on a plain field of sand on the ocean floor. Its attacks are the same except it will change its rock-tumbling attack for a Hatcher summoner in which the monster will spawn numerous Hatcher enemies to attack the players. It has the same strategy as before. Once hit one more time, the monster will swim away and you'll have to follow it into an undersea volcano. Inside the volcano, the heroes will stay in a rocky platform above the lava while the Leviathan will attack the heroes from an opening in the volcano on the background. Its attacks are the same but it gets a new attack: shooting out a huge beam of water at the players. Hit it one more time and the monster is defeated. The Leviathan, once defeated, will start shaking around on the volcano's opening. The vibrations are strong enough to make the volcano erupt. The volcano will erupt and take the platform the heroes were standing on upwards along with the Leviathan as well. The heroes will reach an island while the Leviathan is rocketed upwards and lands on a small island, sinking it. Boss Theme The Leviathan's theme is a slow, Jaws-like tune that gets worser and worser whenever it takes damage. When the Leviathan is sent rocketing to the island on the background, the music gets victorious-like. In-game Description *Profession: Denizen of the Depths *Likes: Eating, sleeping, tight spaces, the smell of barbecue. *Dislikes: Getting woken up, volcanoes, people touching its lure, clean habitats Trivia *The boss was most likely inspired by Jaws. Category:Rayman: The Return Category:Bosses